The purpose of this IMSD is to increase the number of underrepresented ethnic minority students who receive graduate research training in Sociomedical Sciences and Epidemiology. The Initiative has two components, targeting both Columbia University graduate students in the Masters of Public Health program of the Joseph L. Mailman School of Public Health and undergraduates who are participating in Columbia's Graduate School of Arts and Sciences' Summer Research Program for Students from Historically Underrepresented Minority Groups. For the Master's students, a number of development activities will be undertaken to strengthen students' research skills and to facilitate their transition into doctoral programs. These include: a seminar course that provides workshops on research methods, statistical analyses, scientific writing, techniques and coping strategies for success in graduate school, research career and professional development; research placements characterized by strong mentoring relationships with preceptors; mentoring relationships with advanced graduate students, i.e., a "buddy system" whereby Master's students are matched with Doctoral students; and attendance at scientific conferences. For the undergraduate students, informational outreach by our faculty and subsequent student participation in the Summer Research Program with Epidemiology and Sociomedical Sciences faculty mentors will strengthen the pipeline of minority students into graduate research programs. It is anticipated that upon graduation, Master's students who have completed this Initiative program will enter doctoral research programs or research careers.